


Can We Stay Like This

by fvandomtrvsh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Hs reunion, They Are Idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvandomtrvsh/pseuds/fvandomtrvsh
Summary: Ava gets dragged to her high school reunion -mostly- against her will but the night turns out to be better than she expected.





	Can We Stay Like This

“Come on Ava!” Nora nudged her friend almost forcefully. “You're hot! You're successful! I'm pretty sure those are the main requirements for high school reunions.”

Ava shook her head. “I don't know why you even care, It's not  _ your _ reunion.”

“Exactly. Plus it's not like I'm ever gonna have one, you need to actually go to high school to have one of those you know.”

Ava sighed, knowing she was practically convinced, and glanced at Gary, who gave her thumbs up and grinned. “I can't believe you're actually excited about this Gary.”

“Why not? You'll be there to not let them shove me into lockers just like old times and there's a few people I actually want to see.” He shrugged. 

“Ugh fine, it's just one night. And I can legally drink which is something, I guess.”

“That's my girl!” Nora smirked in a way that meant trouble, and Ava was already doubting her decision. 

 

Cheesy old music could be heard even before they reached the gym, and Ava wondered again why she had let her friends talk her into this. Gary was looking around with a clear mix of anxiety and excitement, and she could only relate to the first emotion, she had been glad to leave high school and her awkward years behind. Nora, on the other hand, walked like she owned the place, constantly asking questions about the rooms they were passing through and if they knew any embarrassing stories that happened there. Ava was glad someone was having fun. 

They entered the gym-turned-ballroom, and Ava almost turned around and left at the sight of dancing bodies and tacky decorations. It looked like they had travelled in time back to their senior prom, and Ava would really rather forget everything about that uncomfortable night. As if reading her mind, Nora grabbed her arm, pulling her over to where everyone was grabbing a sticker with their names on it. Ava was shocked when Nora just charmed the group of ex cheerleaders and grabbed their stickers in seconds before heading towards the drinks. 

“How did you…?

Nora shrugged, grinning. “I've always wanted to be a cheerleader!”

“No you didn't.” Ava shook her head. 

Nora just grinned, gluing the sticker with her name on her jacket. “All right, let's grab a drink and start this party!”

 

Ava sighed, taking another sip of the awful punch that was more alcohol than anything. Gary had found some of his nerd friends, and they seemed to be having fun, talking about whatever it was. Nora had disappeared to god knows where, having dropped her purse with Ava, telling her to call if she needed and to have fun. Ava wasn't really sure how she was supposed to have fun in a place like this, she wasn't fond of dancing alone and that was the only activity besides getting drunk or talking to random people, and she wasn't really into any of these options either. Her only friend in high school had been Gary, she was way too focused on studying to bother trying to navigate the complex minefield of friendships in high school. She watched as a couple made out messily in the exact same spot her prom date had done the same with some other girl and shook her head, thinking about how numb she had felt back then when she should be devastated. 

“Hi there,” an unfamiliar voice interrupted her musings. 

“Hi,” she said politely. 

“I don't remember you,” the tall and thin guy said, “Ava, is it? You're pretty.”

Ava held back a grimace at his words and the stink of beer that he breathed out. “Thank you,” she said, hoping he would get bored and leave. 

“Did we have any classes together? Because I feel like I would've remembered you, unless you had like a crazy amount of surgeries or something,” he chuckled. 

Ava looked at his name tag, Paul, and tried to remember him, but he was just another tall, dark haired white boy and she came up with nothing. “Sorry, I don't remember you either.”

Thankfully for her, someone called him and he left without another word. Ava finished her drink, looking around for Nora, she was ready to go home, if she wanted drunken men hitting on her she could just go to any bar. Which she never did because she never wanted men hitting on her at all. 

“Hey! You're Ava Sharpe!” 

Ava did grimace this time but the newcomer didn't seem to notice. 

“I remember you from History class, you had the best papers!” He smiled friendly. 

Ava glanced at his name tag, vaguely recognizing his face. “Ah, Nathaniel,” she nodded. “You're the one who ended up arguing with our teacher every other week.”

He grinned. “That's me. But only my father calls me Nathaniel, It's Nate.”

“Sorry, Nate,” she said, her mind already coming up with ways to get out of the conversation if he started hitting on her. 

“You know, I ended up getting a doctorate in History and you were definitely an inspiration for young Nate.”

“I was?” Ava asked, surprised. 

“Yeah, I remember this one time you wrote such an amazing essay on why people needed to know the truth about their history and not the covered up version that Mr. Hunter read it to the class, and everyone just kinda sat there in silence when he was done **.** It was so good it stuck with me and I decided to be one of the people that tried to teach the truth.”

Ava pulled at the sleeve of her button up shirt, feeling a weird mix of emotions that something she had done had actually inspired someone this much. Before she could say anything, someone slapped Nate on the back and he half turned, startled. 

“There you are!” Sara Lance, former Captain of every single girl's team said. “Have you seen Ray? Amaya said he was with you.”

Ava couldn't help but stare at the smaller woman, the years had been more than good to Sara. Her tank top showed muscular arms, she clearly kept in shape, her blonde hair was tied into a ponytail, leaving her freckled face uncovered. Blue eyes suddenly focused on her, and Ava quickly looked away, embarassed. 

“Who's your friend?” she asked, smirking. 

Ava immediately felt an urge to wipe that smirk away, she was shocked at the intensity of it. 

“Oh, this is Ava! We used to have History together,” Nate said. “Ava, this is…”

“Sara Lance, I know,” Ava interrupted. “Everyone knows who you are.”

“It's hard to go unnoticed when you're on most of the teams,” Sara said, still with that stupid smirk. “Don't think I remember seeing you though.”

“She was in the advanced classes and you said…” Nate stopped talking when Sara glared at him. “I'll go find Ray.”

He threw a quick wave at Ava before disappearing into the crowd. Ava blinked, puzzled at their interaction. 

“Want a drink?” Sara asked, tapping Ava's empty cup. “I have whiskey.”

Ava nodded, thinking anything was better than whatever was in the punch bowl, and Sara produced a small bottle from her pocket and filled her cup before taking a sip. 

“So, Ava, why are we only meeting now?” Sara asked, leaning against the wall in a relaxed way. 

“We have met before, but you were too busy and had some adoring fans to entertain,” Ava said deadpan. Sars frowned in what Ava was refusing to call an adorable way. “You needed something for one of your teams and came to me about it, but when I tried to help you were quickly distracted by whoever was your date for the week.”

Ava blamed the alcohol for her loose lips, even if she hadn't been drinking for long. Sara blinked, looking annoyed for a second before her expression turned almost ashamed. 

“Sorry, younger me was kind of a bitch sometimes.” She smiled a little. “Also an idiot if she ignored  _ you. _ ” Sara gave her an appreciative look that made Ava's heart beat faster. 

“Well, that's in the past now,” Ava said, mouth suddenly dry. She drank half of her whiskey, letting the burn in her throat distract her from Sara's beautiful eyes. 

“I won't make the same mistake again,” Sara smiled. “Wanna dance?”

Ava wasn't really much of dancer but she  _ was _ helpless around pretty girls, especially when she had a little alcohol in her system. Before she could fully register the movement she was already accepting Sara's outreached hand, letting herself be pulled onto the dancefloor next to sweaty couples. Sara easily followed the song's tempo and started to move her body accordingly leaving Ava to awkwardly follow. Ava found herself watching Sara a lot more than actually doing any dancing herself, mostly swaying on the spot. 

“Come on, Ava, you can do better than that!” Sara said loudly to be heard over the music. 

Before Ava could do anything, the song was over, and she was secretly happy, not wanting to make a fool of herself in front of all of her ex classmates. Her happiness was cut short though because a slow song came up next and Sara’s smile was just so inviting and  _ cute _ that Ava was helpless to resist. Sara pulled Ava closer by the waist, eyes searching Ava's face for permission, that Ava gave in the form of a weak nod. She wrapped her arms around Sara's neck very loosely, heart pounding in her chest at being this close to this beautiful woman. They started to sway gently, and Ava slowly started to relax, letting the song and the movement fill her mind. She barely noticed when the song changed until Sara chuckled quietly. 

“They really want us to relive prom night, huh?” she commented. 

Ava glanced down at her, seeing only open amusement. “I really wish they wouldn't.”

“Why? Was prom really  _ that _ bad?”

She hadn't noticed when, but they had gotten even closer to each other, their bodies brushing together as they practically hugged. 

“Uh, yeah. I was desperately trying to make myself like my date while he was more interested in making out with any girl who would let him.”

Sara frowned. “Why were you trying to like him? Doesn't sound like he was worth it.”

“He wasn't. It was just more convenient.” Ava swallowed hard, she didn't know why she was even telling Sara these things but the words just wouldn't stop. “Everything would be easier if I could just like that one boy instead of thinking about the pretty captain of the soccer team, even though he smelled and I would rather shove a pencil in my eye than kiss him again.”

Sara's eyebrows rose in surprise and a slow, uncertain grin appeared on her lips. “The captain of the soccer team… I was the only captain of the soccer team.” Her grin turned into a smirk. “Ava Sharpe, did you have a crush on me?”

Ava froze, she had _ not  _ been planning on letting that slip, she had no idea what had possessed her to say all of that. “No,  I…” She couldn't think of anything to say, face burning with embarrassment. 

“I'm sad you were so in the closet back then and had such a bad prom,” Sara said quietly,  standing on her tiptoes to get closer to her ears, “but I bet we can make some new and better memories now.”

Ava watched, barely breathing, as Sara got back on her feet. She glanced pointedly at Ava's lips, her intention clear, but made no other movement. Ava struggled to come up with reasons why she should just pull away and not kiss someone who was essentially a stranger, but her mind was clogged with a mix of alcohol, Sara, and the fact that she just really wanted to. She bent down, bumping her nose against Sara's, and kissed her before she could change her mind. She could feel Sara's smile against her lips as she cupped her cheek, pulling her even closer.  Sara deepened the kiss, a hand going up to tangle into Ava's soft hair as Ava hummed in approval. When they pulled back for air, the song had changed back to a more agitated one, but they barely noticed, staring at each other with dazed eyes. 

“Let's go to somewhere quieter,” Sara said, grabbing her hand when she nodded and pulling her towards the exit. 

They walked the mostly empty corridors until Sara pushed the door to a classroom open and pulled her inside. The chairs were all stored at the back, on top of each other in a dangerous way. Sara ignored them and sat on the floor with her back against a wall. Ava followed her example and sat beside her, feeling suddenly awkward. 

“Oh my god!” Sara said suddenly, chuckling. “This is the room we did our senior prank, the walls were not supposed to be pink but after the prank they had to paint it like that to match.”

Ava looked around and, sure enough, behind the decorations and the usual classroom knick knacks the walls were a weird shade of pink. 

“I'm laughing now but that was a really shitty thing to do —” Sara shook her head— “teenagers are the worst.”

Ava nodded quietly, thinking about the amount of times she had to step in and help Gary with his bullies. She had taken martial art classes after one of them almost broke her nose. 

“I  _ am _ sorry, you know. About ignoring you and probably other things I don't remember,” Sara said quietly. 

Ava turned to look at her, surprised at the soft look on her face. “You… You weren't that bad.” Ava shook her head. “At least as far as I know you never tried to shove anyone inside their lockers for no reason.”

“Nope, never done that. I actually kicked someone's ass for trying that with my friend once.”

“Me too.”

Sara turned pleasantly surprised eyes on her. “Wait, were you the girl who beat Malcolm up so bad he skipped class for an entire week?”

Ava looked away, suddenly aware of how close they were sitting, a light blush warming her ears. “Maybe. I heard the girl left him with two black eyes and he didn't want anyone to see him looking like a racoon.”

Sara laughed. “Ava, you're a badass.”

Ava smiled almost shyly, secretly pleased with the compliment. 

“So, what does badass nerd Ava Sharpe do nowadays?”

“FBI.”

“Shit, really? You  _ really _ are a badass!”

Ava shrugged, smile pulling at her lips as she relaxed against the cold wall, the night was turning up to be not so bad after all. 

 

Around an hour later they were both slightly more drunk, courtesy of Sara grabbing them beers from the party, and Ava was feeling pleasantly buzzed in a way she hadn't let herself be in a long time. 

“Come on, Aves, first kiss! I told you mine.” Sara pouted. 

Ava was quickly figuring out that she had a really hard time saying no to those blue eyes. 

“Fine. It was in one of these rooms, the guy asked me to help him with his homework and then just kissed me. It was bad and weird and I accidentally punched him in the gut.”

Sara laughed. “You did what!? Guess it serves him right for not asking if he could.”

“It was an accident! I didn't really mean to hit him,” Ava protested. 

“Sure you didn't.” Sara grinned, eyes dancing with amusement. “You know, I did say we should make some new and better memories.”

“You did,” Ava breathed out. 

They were sitting so close now Sara was almost on Ava's lap. They had been unconsciously moving closer as the night progressed. 

“Do you remember what room?”

Ava was so distracted watching Sara's lips that she almost missed the question. “What?”

“Which room he kissed you in.”

“I think it was the one by the girls bathroom, but why does it…”

Sara jumped up, offering a hand to Ava to help her get up. “Come on.”

Ava let herself be pulled around the school again, a small voice telling her she shouldn't go so willingly but she happily ignored that, too focused on Sara’s warm hand in hers. They stepped inside the room without letting go of each other's hand. Ava barely had time to look around before Sara's free hand wrapped around her neck, pulling her head down. 

“Please don't punch me in the gut or I might throw up,” she muttered, before crashing their lips together. 

It took Ava a second to realize what was happening but after she did she was more than happy to kiss Sara back. Sara was a damn good kisser, and if Ava's body kept winning the fight with her rational mind, they were going to keep doing a lot of that. 

Sara pushed her gently until Ava's back hit a wall, without breaking the kiss, Ava's firm grip on her neck making sure of it. When she did pull back, she didn't go too far, dropping kisses to Ava's cheek and neck, making Ava groan in approval. Sara pulled at Ava's shirt, trying to get it out from her pants, while she kept kissing Ava's neck thoroughly. It was only when she felt warm fingers pressing against her belly that Ava realized what was happening and snapped out of her blissful state. 

“Wait…” she panted, trying to make sense of her thoughts. 

“Something wrong?” Sara asked, pulling back so she could study Ava's face. 

Ava shook her head. “No,  I….” She sighed. “I just, I don't wanna be another one of your conquests.”

“What?” 

Sara looked so beautiful with messy hair and bruised lips, Ava just wanted to drag her back to her house and have her way with her. 

“I don't do one night stands. I don't want to just be another one on your list,” she said softly. “I understand if that's all you want, but I…”

Sara shook her head, dropping her hands from Ava's body, and Ava was surprised at the sudden urge to cry. She bit her lip, scared of what would come out if she tried to speak. 

“How about breakfast?” Sara asked. 

“What?”

“You and me. Breakfast.”

Ava frowned, confused. 

“As a date, Sharpe. I want to get to know you better. So, breakfast?”

“You do?”

“Of course! I don't spend the night talking with just anyone, you know?” Sara grinned. 

“I would love to have breakfast with you.”

“Good. Now come on, my friends are probably wondering where I am.”

Sara offered her hand to Ava, soft smile on her lips. Ava grabbed her hand, feeling like a schoolgirl that had just made out with her crush. As they walked through the school back towards the gym, Ava decided that coming to this reunion might've been a good idea. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on tumblr @fvandomtrvsh i'm always in the mood for some yelling about these idiots! I'll probably accept prompts too 👀
> 
> title by Moose Blood


End file.
